I Was Invisible
by cinderella9056
Summary: When Robin kills someone who has hurt her family and she kills him to protect her family and Jason sees her kill him how far will Jason go to protect her?
1. Chapter 1

I WAS INVISIBLE

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: this story takes place in 2002 I have no beta so all mistakes are mine

CHAPTER ONE

Jason was walking around the docks checking out the area and making sure everything was alright. He had men patrolling the other end of the docks but he decided to check things out for himself, when he heard a gunshot, he pulled out his cell and called Max and told him to get there fast. Jason walked to where the shot was fired and saw a person dressed in black holding a gun on a man on the ground. The shock came when he heard Robin Scorpio's voice say, "Say goodbye. You will never hurt anyone again."

He runs toward Robin intent on stopping her when he hears another gunshot and the man on the ground is dead having been shot through the heart. She then turns and looks at Jason.

"He deserved to die. Now no one else will be hurt by him." Robin tells Jason shocking him more. Max runs up then and Jason snaps out of his shock at what Robin had done, he knew he had to protect her.

"Clean this up Max, get rid of the body and make sure this is all cleaned up. I want no sign that this happened. I am taking her and leaving and as far as anyone is concerned you never saw her. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Jason, no one will know either of you were here. She wasn't here and neither were you now get out of here the rest of the guys are coming."

Jason takes Robin by the arm and pulls her with him, leaving behind the body and Max and within two minutes the other men show up. Jason knows he needs to dump the gun and he would after he takes her to Sonny's.

"Where are we going?" Robin asked having an idea where they were going. To Sonny's of course.

"To Sonny's."

"Great. What are you going to do about what you saw?" Robin asked, confused why he would clean up for her so she wouldn't go to prison for murder.

"We will talk to Sonny about that. But you are not going to prison for it. We, as in the three of us, Sonny, you and me will talk about why you did what you did, then we will decide what to do about it and whose murder I just covered up."

"Okay."

"Alright, my bike is right over here." They reach his bike and Jason and Robin gets on and away they go to Sonny's with Robin wearing the helmet so no one can see who was on the bike with Jason and so she would be safe. He drives the speed limit even though he wants to get to Sonny's fast. He doesn't understand how Robin of all people would kill someone. Who he was? What had he done? Robin had said something about not hurting anyone again. So who had he hurt that she justified taking his life, he wondered. He knew that man had to have done something to her or someone she loved for her to kill him and it had to be bad for her to kill him. Robin never liked guns so for her to pick up one and use it he knew whatever happened was bad.

He pulled into Harbor View Towers and parked his bike and took Robin's hand in his and pulled her toward the elevator. He stopped in front of the elevator and took out his cell phone and called Sonny's.

"Corinthos."

"Sonny, I need you to meet me at my penthouse now! Something has happened and I need you to go to my penthouse and keep Carly away from there and also not to open the door to your penthouse. I am bringing someone up to mine and I don't want Carly to see this person. It's important that no one sees this person but especially Carly. Can you do that?"

"No problem, Carly is soaking in the tub." Sonny said curious.

"Good. Meet me at my penthouse now. I am getting in the elevator with this person."

"Who is it?"

"You will see in a few minutes. We are in the elevator and headed to that floor now."

"I just opened the door to your penthouse and am now inside."

"Good. We are almost there." Jason hangs up the phone.

They are about there when Jason pulls the hood on Robin's black outfit so no one can see who it is that is with Jason.

They step off the elevator and the guards can't even see the face of the person who is with Jason. Jason opens the door and ushers her in and all Sonny sees is someone dressed in black. Jason tells the guards no one and he means no one not even Carly is to enter his place. Jason shuts the door and locks it and then turns to Sonny and before he can say anything he removes the hood on Robin's outfit. Sonny is shocked at who he sees. He wonders what she is doing back in town. Why she is dressed in all black with a hood?

"What is going on?"

"She shot and killed someone tonight in cold blood she killed him."

"No, not Robin."

"She did, Sonny, I saw her do it. She told that man that 'he wasn't going to hurt anyone again' then she shot him through the heart a second time he was already shot in the shoulder and so she shot him in the heart killing him. Max is cleaning up the mess including getting rid of the body."

"Robin, why did you kill him?"

"It's a complicated story, This guy who I kept telling no I did not want to go out with him started stalking me and then I found out Brenda was alive and got her away from the guy that had kidnapped her and kept her from us and I hid her for months until someone killed him and no one knows who did it, anyway she was finally safe and she moved in with me and told me to go to the police about my stalker and they didn't do anything so he kept stalking me and one night Brenda wasn't feeling to good and decided to stay home and she told me to wear a dress that was hers and my stalker saw me leave in her dress and he broke in and raped Brenda thinking she was me."

"He kept a mask on so she couldn't I.D. him while he was raping her and he realized while he was raping her he got Brenda instead of me and he got angry and started hitting her and took a knife after he was done and carved her up some. I came home to find her in my bedroom in my bed which is where I left her was my bedroom and my bed because my bedroom had a bathroom and hers didn't anyway I found her in a pool of blood and called for an ambulance once I found a pulse and started working on her and she lived but she had to have surgery and the prognoses was not that encouraging and when I went to talk to her she told me it was my stalker and I told her not to tell the police who it was to tell them he wore the mask for all of it. He had taken off the mask so she could see who it was because he thought she would die and she didn't. I have been after him for two weeks and he called me yesterday saying that one of my other sisters that he was watching which one would be next, Maxie or Georgie, I called Mac and told him about the threat to the girls and I came here to stop him from raping one or both of my sisters and killing them. I stopped him by killing him. That is who is dead, now I think he deserved to die. What about you? Do you think he deserved to die?"

"Yes I do. How is Brenda?" Sonny said, concerned for his ex-lover and shocked that she was alive.

"She is pulling into herself and not letting it out about what happened to her. She says she doesn't blame me but how can she not. Anyway I am bringing her to Port Charles and we are going to be staying here for a while I think she needs to be around people who love her and will be there for her. She has an appointment with Kevin Collins next week."

"Jason saw you pull the trigger killing him. That is what happened, right?" Sonny asked.

"Yes."

"Do the police in France know who it was that was stalking you?" Sonny asked.

"Yes."

Right after he said yes his phone rings and it's Max who tells Sonny some disturbing news. Max couldn't reach Jason so he called Sonny.

"So they could go after you for this murder if the body is ever found and the police may have the body. Max just called and told me they were not able to get it all cleaned up before the police came. Jason saw you kill your stalker who raped your sister. Nice. This is what I want to happen, I don't want you to go to jail for murder and if the body is found then they could charge you with murder and Jason saw it all and if they find that out they would force him to testify against you so this is what I want to happen, I want you, Robin to marry Jason. I know this is not ideal but Jason you can't testify against her, you or Robin or both of you would go to jail or prison most likely, because I know Jason would not testify against you and the only way we can prevent both of you from going to jail is for you to get married."

"There is one more thing that I haven't mentioned. My stalker was part of the French mob, he was their accountant and he was also related to the head of the mob. He was his cousin. So I may need protection that way too."

"My god, Robin, you killed the cousin to the head of the mob?"

"Yes, he raped Brenda thinking it was me and do you have any idea what he was going to do to me, he told Brenda that he was going to rape me and carry me off and put me in a basement and keep me and never let me out and being mob who would really go after him for it. No one would ever find me and he could enjoy me whenever he wanted to. He told this to Brenda and she told me and no one else. She knew I intended to do something and so she told the police he never said anything except grunt and she never saw his face. She told them it had to be random."

"Jason, you have to marry Robin. She will not be safe any other way. Are you willing to do this?"

"Yes, I suppose I will."

"Gee don't sound so happy."

"You betrayed me."

"You betrayed me physically and emotionally first. The only regret I have is that I didn't tell you what I was going to do before I did it. I don't regret telling AJ he had a right to know he had a son. How dare you not forgive me for what I did? You cheated on me for months with Carly hiding it so you knew it was wrong. Months, Jason! And did I forgive you yes I did. You on the other hand can't forgive me for doing the right thing, the honest thing which you and Sonny claimed was one of the reasons that you guys loved me. What bullshit! You didn't love me Jason otherwise you would have forgiven me and not said what you did on our bridge. You should know that forgiveness when someone makes a mistake is part of loving someone. You put me up on a pedestal and I fell off and instead of you catching me you let me crash and burn and you are responsible for destroying me, you and Sonny shattered me and you two didn't even figure out I was sick when I left here I was well on my way to having AIDS I thought I was that sick." She takes a moment before continuing.

"When I got to Paris Alan had to come over and help the doctors there find a way to combat the virus that was killing me that I had picked up before leaving for Paris. You see I didn't care about my health I had lost about fifteen pounds and you two didn't even notice I was sick because you were spending the night with her instead of our home, so you didn't notice I was throwing up every morning and by the time you showed your face I was better but everyone but you two noticed. I betrayed you well you betrayed me with Carly every time you spent the night at her house instead of ours and you told me nothing happened like I believe that. You loved her because she could give you a son and we thought I couldn't so I was invisible to you. You are the betrayer here, I betrayed you once by going and telling AJ and not telling you first but you, you were an expert at betraying me." She told Jason and Sonny and they both were shocked at what she had said. They didn't know how to reply to that. They knew they had to say something but what do you say to that. How do you respond to that? What do you say when you are hit hard with the cold hard truth? They had to say something but what they had no idea.

Let me know what you think in a review!


	2. Chapter 2

I WAS INVISIBLE

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: this story takes place in 2002 I have no beta so all mistakes are mine

CHAPTER TWO

"Robin, I never touched Carly after I told you I wouldn't. I never cheated on you when I stayed the night it was for Michael not Carly. I never touched her after I told you I wouldn't. I promise you that. I was not interested in her I was there for Michael and only for Michael."

"I heard what you said about forgiveness and at that point I was so angry I didn't think about anything but that I had already lost you and I was going to lose Michael too and you were the one who was responsible for that. I was angry and hurt and I let that take over and cloud my judgment and that is why I said what I said to you on our bridge I didn't mean it and I didn't mean for you to stay away so long. I didn't mean to lose you and I lost you and all I wanted to do was love you."

"Then why did you let Carly get a foot in our relationship? Why did you agree to pretend to be Michael's father? Do you know that everyone whispered and said things about me because I took you back? Do you know that everyone believed that you cheated on me while I was at Yale? Did you even care? No, you didn't, you had me in your bed and Carly and Michael as your wife and son. I was treated like I was a whore once Carly came home. She was your wife who spent your money and got anything she wanted. She would say things about me, about my HIV, about you sleeping with her behind my back and when she said things to me and I defended myself you took her side. Oh that was Carly being Carly or she was Michael's mother or some other shit. You never protected me from her and what she would say or do. You loved her not me. You were there for her but not me, never me. She told me you were her puppet and she was right you were. I just didn't want that for you so when she told me what she was going to do I told AJ trying to protect you and it backfired and you hated me and told me you never wanted to see my face again. I did everything you wanted and when I told the truth to protect you, you wouldn't even listen to me as to why I did what I did. You threw me out of our home and you treated me like trash to be disposed of. I forgave you time after time and you couldn't forgive me once that's bullshit. You and what Sonny had done turning his back on me, you two destroyed me, you shattered me and I left my hometown, my family just like you wanted and now I have to come home to help Brenda and now because I was protecting my sisters, all three of them, I have to marry Jason to stay out of jail, how long do I have to stay married to him for and how many years will I be banished for this time when the threat is over and Jason and I can get a divorce? How will our breakup be my fault this time? Will I be accused of cheating on him or what? I am sick to death of every time that Jason chooses someone or something else I have to leave my hometown in tears. I once would have loved being your wife but not anymore you are three years too late for that. I like where I am in my life and just because you Sonny think I should get married to Jason now to what protect me what a laugh. You didn't protect me before so why should I do this. Why?"

"Robin, Sonny is right we need to marry to keep both of us out of jail and you need the protection that the Corinthos-Morgan organization can give you because of who you killed. We have to do this, I know this isn't ideal but we can and have to make this work. For both of our sake's. Because of who was killed the chances of a divorce or annulment are slim to none. We have to stay married and make this work for the both of us. We loved each other so much once maybe we will be able to get that back."

"When did you love me? When you were screwing Carly behind my back the first time we were together or the second time with your fake family making me the laughing stock of Port Charles. Wow what choices? I thought you loved me more than anything where I got that idea I don't know sure wasn't from you and how you treated me."

"Robin, how can you say that I loved you with everything in me both times."

"Then why did you choose your job and Carly and Michael over me, huh. I don't know if you are really that deluded that you think you really loved me but I faced it a long time ago now that you never loved me either time we were together that you just thought you loved me. You didn't really love me Jason, I sure didn't feel your love, I thought you loved me but when you didn't come after me I realized you never loved me because if you had you would have come after me and you didn't so I had to face facts that you never loved me or would you ever forgive me for telling AJ that Michael was his."

"Yes, I did love you both times Robin, I just, I thought you knew that and I thought that you leaving was what was right for you both times, the first time you were scared of my job and I knew you needed to go so I let you and in 1999 I thought that you should go you had these dreams and they were not going to come true if you were with me so I wanted you to go and make them come true, sure I was mad that you told AJ but I also knew that you would never become a doctor staying here with me so I let you go and I didn't go get you when I wanted to because I still had Carly to deal with and I didn't want you in that mess anymore. I knew you needed to be away from me to become a doctor and so I never came after you plus I guess I didn't know if because of what happened if we could find common ground and get past it. Now we have to."

"Jason before when we were together I was dead last in your priorities and you never put me or my needs first and you cheated on me both times physically and emotionally I will not put up with either now though. You put me first and you do not cheat on me physically or emotionally if you do I will walk out that door and never come back, don't doubt it. I will not put up with it. I am no one's doormat anymore you put me first and that means no one not Sonny, Michael, Carly or the organization comes before me or I will divorce your ass and take my chances without your protection. Do you understand me? Can you do that?"

"Yes, I understand as my wife you will be first. I can do that."

"No cheating on me ever no matter what. Can you do that?"

"Are we going to be having sex?"

"Yes. As husband and wife we will be having sex with each other, if you want to."

"Yes, I will remain faithful. You are who I will be having sex with and no one else."

"Okay, communication is important and I expect if you have a problem to come to me or this will never work just like I will go to you. Also Carly, Sonny and Michael are your family I am not going to be treated like an outsider. I was scheduled to do AI next week I want to still do that later after Brenda and I get situated and she is doing better. Now you can be the donor so I can get pregnant or I will choose a donor at GH sperm bank but I am going to have a baby it's your choice who the father is biologically yours or someone else, your choice."

"Me." Jason said thinking about how different his Robin was. She had grown up and not just physically. She was still as beautiful as she always was but she was also confident and knew what she wanted and was going to get it.

"Okay, we need to arrange a wedding. Robin, Jason let me get the plane ready and we will fly to Vegas and get you married."

"That's a good idea, Sonny we can also get Brenda so she can see the wedding, I will never hear the end of it if she doesn't and this might lift her spirits. Also the Q's can take the ELQ jet to  
Vegas so they can see it also especially since that's where Brenda and I were going to stay is with them and with them being my new boss and me marrying you, Jason they need to be there and I need to have my family there too. I better call Mac and have him come over here so I can tell him in person and not over the phone. Sonny, I want a photographer, flowers, a reception, everything a real wedding would have but in Vegas and find a preacher without Elvis or aliens just a regular preacher that can marry Jason and I and pay whoever you have to, to get this done and not looking like something we threw together at last minute."

"Why?" They both look baffled at what she was doing not understanding.

"Because I am getting married and we may have to stay married and I want photos of our wedding and everything else that a wedding would entail including rings I am calling Mac now and having him come over and I am not sure what I will tell him. Sonny get on your phone and start arranging a wedding in Vegas for tomorrow night that way everyone I want can be there. I will take care of inviting everyone after I talk to Mac. Jason after Mac leaves you need to go get me an engagement and wedding ring and I want your ring in the same style as my rings. Sonny can go with you if you want after we talk to Mac." Robin takes out a cell phone from inside her outfit and calls Mac and asks him to come over to Jason's immediately it was important. So Mac leaves the docks knowing that something was wrong with his niece but not telling any of his men where he was going or who he was going to be seeing, he just leaves them there to deal with the mystery of the blood with no body on the docks to go to Jason's to see his niece knowing he wasn't going to like this, he just had a feeling.

Let me know what you think in a review!


End file.
